The Theory of Play
by Seven Skies
Summary: With Pearl spreading the news of her supposed good fortune, Dawn's peace in the sanctity of her received villa is shattered with the arrival of old and new friends. 02: Rowan's request and Lucas' presence.
1. Pearl's Intrusion

**The Theory of Play**

She hadn't had much choice in the matter.

Originally, Dawn had been curious about what lay to the east – the resort area. Some part of her had hoped to see a greater variety of pokémon and to fight harder, tougher trainers (though none, she felt, could match up to the capabilities of the Elite Four and Champion), and another part of her had just… just wanted to see the place of relaxation for what it was. A well-deserved break after encountering all pokémon native to Sinnoh.

She didn't want to think too much about Professor Oak's gift… _yet_. That could wait. It really could.

Dawn hadn't expected for _that_ to come into her hands. A rich guy from Hoenn who would give away his villa so easily? But the earnest pleading look from the reluctant owner was something she could not ignore. She understood the urge to travel, as much as she wanted so badly to take a break; his request was something she could not find it in herself to deny.

The villa was beautiful too – a large house, a garden and a pool. Her berries would flourish here, and the pool would be a place to swim without fear of wild water pokémon.

Was she really getting this for free? Did the previous, previous owner really not want it?

Precious stones of the region, a rich collector. Some name, a faint image, tugged at the back of her head but Dawn could not remember. _Perhaps later,_ she thought, half-wary.

And so that was why she ended up standing in a empty and bare house, with only a grand table to keep her company, in the villa she now owned. _I should really decorate this place_, Dawn thought to herself as she moved towards the brochure that the furniture company had left behind. She was just a step away from the table when Pearl suddenly burst in. She jumped at his entrance, clutching her chest in shock. "Pearl!"

He grinned at her, and then looked all about her newly acquired villa with wide eyes. "Wow," he said, whistling appreciatively, "this place is awesome. I can't believe you actually got it for free."

Dawn cocked her head. "You heard that conversation?"

"I can't believe I was a few steps too late," he said, sighing dejectedly. "This villa? Gorgeous. I wouldn't mind having my own."

She nodded and quietly picked up the brochure, wincing when she saw the price list of the listed furniture. Dawn was not strapped for cash, not after all those victories – but to have most of the furniture cost beyond a hundred thousand dollars... The table had been provided to her free of charge. This villa, as well. How much had it cost the original owner to buy – or even build – this place?

Carefully, she let the brochure fall back onto the tabletop, just as Pearl made his mind up. "Alright, I'm going to tell everyone about your new villa!" He left her no chance to react, choosing to run as soon as he had finished his sentence.

Dawn stared after him, at the closed door.

Wait.

_Tell everyone?_

Did that mean… she would have visitors?

Once more, she surveyed the wide, empty space that was her new villa and glanced back down to the brochure.

_Let's start,_ she thought, _with a nice and warm bed…_


	2. Rowan's Request

**The Theory of Play**

_Today I went to the Viridian gym to get my last badge. I remember someone telling me that the gym leader uses ground pokemon, so I had my anti-ground team ready. But he didn't. I'm broke now. FML_

_Today marks the end of one week of trying to catch myself a feebas because I wanted a milotic… I was taking a break when this other person came up to the exact spot I was at and caught one with five minutes. FML_

A knock on the door jerked her away from the computer screen. Dawn blinked and quickly got out of the comfortable – but expensive – chair and opened the door. The visitor was a surprise, she had never thought she would see him of all people here.

"Hm! I happened to be in the area on a small errand," the professor explained, "I'd like to take a rest if you'd allow it."

"Do come in, professor…" Then she realized the lack of sitting places in her villa. "Sorry there's no place to sit… comfortably yet." Besides her computer chair, she realized. Embarrassed and afraid he would notice what she was looking at, she crossed over and pulled the chair over, closer to her bed. "Here you are," she finished cheerfully, hoping _he would_ _not glance that way_.

"Hm," Professor Rowan said as he took the offered seat, smiling. "You look well."

"I've been resting here for a bit," she admitted as she sat on her bed, sinking into the softness. "All my pokémon are resting too, I think the rest will help them relax and get stronger for when I challenge the Battle Frontier–"

He coughed, interrupting her. "It's commonly accepted," he said, all the while eyeing her, "that pokémon evolve to grow more powerful." The seriousness in his tone suddenly faded away as he continued, "There must be other reasons than that. I would like to know during my lifetime. I ask your permission to have Lucas observe your pokémon both before and after."

Dawn blinked, caught off-guard at the sudden request. But to meet Lucas again… When did they last meet? It was quite some time ago… "Sure, why not?" She had nothing to hide anyway.

"Very well," the Professor replied, "I shall return to inform him now. He will come here later and check in on your pokémon on most days until you decide to try for the Battle Frontier."

*

It was evening when she decided to glance at the brochure again. If Lucas were to come here, she didn't think she wanted to offer him her computer chair.

_What about a sofa?_

Her fingers went down the list. The small sofa seemed interesting – it was affordable too.

And with the arrival of the sofa came Lucas, right on time.

"Is this sofa to your taste, Dawn?" he asked curiously, after the delivery man had walked out. He had stood in the corner, politely, too.

"Not really," she admitted, giving it another look-over. The style she wanted was apparently not in stock, this was made-do. It looked nice, but a little off− _Oh well_, she thought, _just as long as Lucas has a place to sit at…_

"I can't get comfortable sitting on something this expensive looking," the other trainer said, giving a nervous smile.

_Or not_.

Dawn gave a small unnoticeable sigh before she said, "What about the computer chair?"

* * *

Don't google FML unless you want to waste an entire day. GMH, on the other hand, is well worth the time. ( I like FML, sometimes, it's just that some of it really is... _uuuuuurgh_. ) Well, at least a semblance of a plot appears in this chapter, even as Dawn is revealed to be a fan of FML. Maybe she'll post something when Lucas' not watching.


End file.
